King in Exile
by DarkKnightshiva
Summary: This is my Inuyasha Fanfiction! Please read! Summary: What if Inuyasha wasn't a half demon….. Nor a full demon or full human…. If he wasn't from Earth at all, if Izayoi, his mother was an alien who came to Earth one thousand years before and met and fell in love with Inuyasha's father, and was ordered to go back with her offspring by their ruler.


This is my Inuyasha Fanfiction! Please read!

Summary: What if Inuyasha wasn't a half demon….. Nor a full demon or full human…. If he wasn't from Earth at all, if Izayoi, his mother was an alien who came to Earth one thousand years before and met and fell in love with Inuyasha's father, and was ordered to go back with her offspring by their ruler.

Notes: this is more like the 'Predators' but the aliens look human than the tentacle guys and has a fully closed armor than fish nets for legs. And also can see without the need of heat vision.

Chapter1: Exile

"LORD INUYASHA! TELL ME YOU DID NOT PUMMEL THE KINGS SOUTHERN PANDORA COMMANDER!" The screeching of a female clad in armor with a mask on can be heard over the next planet. The reason for this was none other than another person with similar armor but his mask was in his hands. This was a male and he had a stupid grin on his face. This male has long silver hair that was tied into a high ponytail and he has sun kissed pupils for eyes and large jagged purple stripes on either cheek till the end of his sides and the most unique feature that he stood out was for his ears that looked like a dog's.

"Shut up Kaya… ithink its damned funny!" the person identified as Inuyasha said with small bits of humor evident in his voice. "FUNNY?" the other known as Kaya questioned with irritation. "You will know what is funny because… you have been called upon the summit to decide your punishment." Kaya spoke seriously. "Now I am not going in front of those old geezers called the 'Council'" Inuyasha said emphasizing the word council with digust and then a stupid grin forming on his face. "Who said anything about the Council deciding your punishment, General?" Kaya spoke with her head down. This got the General's attention.

"Then who?" Inuyasha asked curiously. "It's the…the..King himself deciding your fate…" Kaya said sadly. To say the General was surprised would have been an understatement. "WHAT!" Inuyasha's voice can be heard throughout the dorm. "I am sorry General but the King has decided…" Kaya ended with a tired sigh. Inuyasha recovered from his initial shock and said in a calmer tune with the same stupid grin. "Oh no need to worry My mother will handle it…. " and again Inuyasha sat relaxed. "No….that's the thing I was about to say-"but she couldn't finish her sentence as she was cut off by the sound from the screen that popped out of Inuyasha's armored wrist, telling him to be summon himself at the Court room immediately. "So I will be going now, bye Kaya" Inuyasha said as he put his mask on and

A few hours passed…..

In the court room…..

As Inuyasha came forth the doors automatically opened and revealed him to the court where the King sat in the center while his seventeen Generals sat at the sides. As Inuyasha entered he grabbed everyones attention excluding the King whose expression was neutral. Inuyasha bowed only before the King as he was the only person Inuyasha respected other than his mother.

The king was holding his mask in his right arm as the left was busy with a computer in the form of a hologram. **"General Inuyasha….. Son of General Izayoi of the Bezar clan….. you know what you have done is a disrespect to my rule…. Don't you?"** the King asked with an emotionless and gravelly voice. Inuyasha sighed and answered. "Yes". The King didn't show any expression. **"Then you will have the punishment or you will be cleared of off your charges as my Generals vote, if any one of them decides not to punish you you will be left" **he said as he looked to his left and asked the General sitting nearest to him. **"General Muray?"** the general replied "Exile" and the King asked the rest of the sixteen Generals and all wanted Inuyasha to be exiledso far. Finally the King turned to look at his last but certainly not the least. **"General Izayoi?" **he asked with slight concern now.

Inuyasha was having a small advanced victory dance inside his head but quickly came to halt as his mothers reply came. "Exile".

Inuyasha's world came to a halt at this. The King wasn't affected by this as he said**. "As all of my Generals agreed to Exile you General, you will surrender all your ranks to the Court of Pandora and leave this Pandora for one thousand years. You will remain Five galaxies away from Pandora. You will be sent to a Planet of General Izayoi's choice. That is all. The meeting is over" **With that the King stood up and left the hall followed by the rest until it came to just mother and son. Inuyasha was still sporting his betrayed look as Izayoi came towards his standing figure. She also wore similar armor and mask.

"Why mother?" Inuyasha said coldly. "Do you want to meet your father?" Izayioi asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha was stunned. If his mask wasn't there everyone could have seen him like a gaping fish. Izayoi started walking towards her chamber without bothering for a reply. For all his life of one thousand seven hundred and eighty seven years, he was told his father died protecting his mother in an other planet…..but now his mother was saying something different. He quickly broke out from his trance and started of to his mother's chamber.

Upon reaching the metal door that held the royal mark and name written in their ancient language, which read 'General Izayoi', the door opened automatically and Inuyasha quickly went inside and saw his mother sitting on the chair with her mask off revealing a beautiful face with pale skin light pink lips raven locks that reached her thighs and onyx eyes filled with so many emotions. He knew his mother only showed emotions when they were alone. Izayoi motioned Inuyasha to sit.

"You don't have to ask anything….. I will tell, but please don't interrupt me. You are a special child Inuyasha. Do you want to know why?" Izayoi said with one of her rare peaceful smiles. Inuyasha simply nodded. "… your orgin is not from here, Inuyasha… your father is from a planet named Earth. He was a demon lord there. Me and your late uncle were sent to Earth to see what kind of power they possess over us. It was a simple job. Go there. Collect some samples and a few tests and come back. The planet's population didn't have much of the strength that we thought it would have." Izayoi paused to see if Inuyasha was listening and was glad she had his undivided attention.

"So …. We didn't wait for anything else as we decided to return…. Our calculations failed though as the unpredictable climatic conditions changed rapidly. The ship that we were on had some minor malfunction that we didn't concern over selves with. But somehow over thrusters got affected by this and got overheated and exploded. We were sent flying across…" She paused again thinking of what happened. "…and when I woke up I was alone and heavily injured. My communicators were down and my claws were burned to crisp along with my weapons …" Izayoi sighed and said "For the first time in my life I felt scared. I hid myself in a dark cave for days…..until…." she got a dreamy smile that Inuyasha has never seen before in fact he didn't know what it was either. " … a male with long silver hair and golden eyes with blue markings on his face came in that hell hole that I was in….. I didn't have enough strength to even put up a mall fight with that male. He didn't hurt me though he took me with him nursed me and I fell in love!" Izayoi finished curtly. "Huh just like that?" Inuyasha asked confusedly.

"No of course not…. But those thing are best not mentioned." Izayoi finished with a tune that said no more questions. "Then how did you end up here?" Inuyasha asked. "I was ordered to return with you…. And your father didn't know who I was either. So he thinks we were kidnapped." Izayoi chuckled at her mates thought of her being kidnapped. Inuyasha didn't ask anything further as he knew the orders aren't ignorable. " and you have a step brother and step mother Inuyasha. Though they didn't like us they never went against you father."

Inuyasha was now taking in all the information's when Izayoi spoke. "You are going to Earth and you will meet your father." Inuyasha was about to protest when Izayoi held out her hands silencing her son and said. "You are Exiled to Earth" with that she stood up and went to her closet and took out a picture of a man with a bundle in his right arm and his loosely around a woman. She gave the photo to her son and Inuyasha immediately recognized who it was.

Five hours passed …..

Inuyasha surrendered his ranks and his custom weapons to the king and only took the weapons that were provided by his mother which consisted of long whip made from an indestructible metal and a few daggers that looked like claws. He boarded the ship and started the reactors to power up. Izayoi watched her son leaving for his birth place. She had to admit she was sad but never in a million years will she admit it to any other except her son.

'Good bye my son… I will be waiting for you to return….. Tai….. you better take care of our son…' Izayoi said in her mind as she walked to do her duty as the chief General.

That's it! So how was my story? This is my first story. Inuyasha is my favorite anime character along with natsu of Fairy Tail


End file.
